Revealed
by Katonica
Summary: Marinette isn't so sure why she agreed to help with the school fashion show fundraiser, or why her model turned out to be Adrien Agreste. And her lack of sleep isn't really helping with the whole secret hero thing.


She bolted around the room, taking out fabrics from different trunks to be used in the casual jacket and pants she had decided to dress him in. Adrien watched in amusement as she ran back to him, face red in embarrassment.

"I need your measurements…" She squeaked out, staring at him with large bluebell eyes. Where had he seen them before?

He held out his arms and allowed her to wrap her arms around his waist (her face was turning even more red, if possible), but he felt familiar tingles running down his spine. The same sensation he felt everytime Ladybug had touched him. She must have a doppelganger, he thought. She finished, snapping her measuring tape back as she ran back to her notebook, sketching out ideas. He went over to look. "You're not allowed to look, she held her hand out to stop him from approaching any closer.

She saw where her arm had stopped him. His chest. It was strong, and she went back to her meek self as she squeaked and pulled her hand back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch you, I mean, you're nice to touch- Eek!" She had an adorable squeak every time she became embarrassed, and he found it adorable. Ladybug. His thought of the masked heroine brought him back from developing a crush from Marienette, though she seemed to be a lot more relaxed when talking to him as Chat Noir. He wondered why.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a huge mess right now because I didn't get enough sleep last night." She threw her hands up in the air, covering her face a few seconds later as it started to turn red. "You're really easy to design to cause you fit every fashion style there is because you're so fit- Because you're a model-" She stopped. "I'm not making this any better for myself…" She leaned back in her chair, only to fall down the next second. He let out a yell as he attempted to catch her before she fell, only to fail in that too.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry I couldn't catch you."

"You caught my attention, though." She let it slip out, freezing as she realized what she said. "Eek!"

He started to laugh, a musical sound if not for what she had just said 5 seconds ago. He looked at her and saw how red she had become. "I'm sorry, that was a good line." He remembered saying it as Chat one time to Ladybug. It must have been a more common pick-up line than he thought.

"I'm so sorry, it's something I heard from a friend one time." She stood up from the ground, picking up her chair and walking up to the mirror to fix her messy hair back into the pigtails she always wore.

* * *

They sat on her bed, discussing different school subjects with each other and little things that he preferred, like the type of fabric he felt uncomfortable in or his favourite type cheese. Camembert, he had said. Marinette remembered that Chat Noir said that was his kwami's favourite cheese.

She let out a yawn. "That tired? It's only 13* right now." Marinette blushed.

"It was a late night. I was doing homework, then that whole fiasco with Dark Owl happened." His interest perked up as he sat up from her bed and paid more attention to her words. "I mean, to be akumatized for wanting to be a new hero?" She went red. "I mean, it'd be cool to be a new hero and all but with by striking a deal with Hawkmoth? It causes a lot of trouble for Kitty- Chat Noir and Ladybug."

She started to ramble. "I mean, Chat is as good as Ladybug, that's why they're partners, not hero and sidekick. Merde**, he'd give me the sad eyes if I called him sidekick- Not that he's not a good support, I'd be in huge trouble without him-" She squeaked as she realized what she'd said, and why Adrien was looking at her with wide eyes. "Oh, I've really done it this time."

"You- You're Ladybug?"

" **What?** No!"

"Darn it, Marinette." A small voice squeaked from her satchel.

"What was that?"

" **Nothing!** " She yelled as she threw her bag into her fabrics trunk and slammed it shut. "Oh, look at the time, time to go back to school!" She grabbed his arm and basically threw him down the stairs. She slammed the hatch shut.

He heard her frantic yelling through the door.

"Tikki, what do I do?" Squeaking followed. "I can't come clean, someone's going to leak it! What if it's Chloe? Eek!" She screamed as he popped his head through the hatch.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Back to school, yep!" She grabbed her bag, books, and Adrien's arm (completely distracted by the fact that she had released her identity to her crush to think about the fact that she was holding her crush's arm) and bolted out of the bakery with Adrien in tow.

* * *

"Plagg…"

"I told you! You even thought about it! You owe me tons of cheese!" The cat zoomed around the air in excitement as Adrien compared Marinette photos to Ladybug photos. How had he not seen it before? But more, would he reveal himself? If he did, she'd never see him the same way again. "I'm not revealing myself."

"ADRIEN?!"

Adrien turned around just in time to see Ladybug slip off the roof of their meeting place, surprise plastered all over her face as she noticed the kwami next to the model. In all the mess, he had forgotten to transform into Chat Noir before going to the spot.

"Oh, merde". He said, before jumping down the rooftop to save his Lady. Of course, after he transformed, of course.


End file.
